Therapeutically-effective proteins, such as erythroproietin, insulin or interferon, have been known for a long time. Many of these proteins are already registered drugs and accordingly are commonly used. Because of the high cost connected with the development and registration of these medications, there is however a need for simple and inexpensive alternatives for the preparation of therapeutically-effective proteins. In addition, not all therapeutically-effective proteins are registered drugs. However, there nevertheless frequently is the requirement to administer these proteins as well to patients. Of particular importance in this context are autologous, that is intrinsic, body proteins because of their presumed good bodily tolerance. Among these proteins are interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, interleukin-4, interleukin-10 and tumour necrosis factor receptor Type I or Type II.
The stimulation of monocytes by adherent immunoglobulin G for the formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonists is described by Arend and Leung in Immunological Reviews (1994) 139, 71-78 and Moore et al. in Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. (1992) 6, 569-575. Andersen et al., in Autoimmunity (1995) 22, 127-133, explained that the therapeutic effect of immunoglobulin G to be observed in vivo cannot be put down to an intensified formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonist, and that the in vitro formation of interleukin 1 receptor antagonist (IRAP, IL-lra) occurs by means of monocytes in dependence on serum and plasma components absorbed in polypropylene. Methods of product IL-lra directly usable in therapy are not described in these publications.
The underlying technical problem of this invention therefore consists in providing a method and means for preparing therapeutically-effective proteins which serve as inexpensive and rapidly implemented alternatives to the use and preparation of conventional drug preparations.